hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Curare Beak
The is an Eureka that was in the possession of Dodomekis. It is related to the different types of usage. Description The item is the removed beak from a dead bird that has pecked the poisoned sap of a certain tree.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 6 Therefore, the nose and mouth of the bird remain with a peculiar symbol at the upper surface of it. The symbol is in a form of a hollow circle with five wavy lines surrounding it, making it looks like a "Sun". Furthermore, the said beak is also attached into a string of considerable length. The string itself has a few knots which being tied along it periodically after a certain length. When used, it enables the body of the user to excrete different kind of substances from their body, that can be used in the most varied ways. Powers Initially, the Curare Beak was used as a poisoned arrow by indigenous tribes in combats. When used by an adapter, it injects various kind of drugs inside his body, that depending on how much the adapter decides to use can act as a poison or as a medicinal or enhancing drug.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 13 The applications of the Beak and its drugs can be directly on the user or in targets. The principle of the powers is based on three properties freely controlled by the user: The volume of the substance, thus having both medicinal and poisonous uses; the physical state of the substance; and the place where it is excreted from the user's body. * : A light-colored substance that affects the nervous system of an individual. The substance can be applied in the user's body and them be excreted through his skin to affect targets just by coming in contact with them. ::Paralyzing Poison: A certain volume of the drug is applied on the nerves of a human target, restraining the movements of that human. However, small actions like breathing and talking are maintained.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 5 ::Submission Poison: The user uses the substance to make a person's nerves to respond only at their will, therefore making them slaves, or, how Dodomekis refers, "his dolls".Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Page 9 ::Lethal Poison: A certain high volume of the drug is applied on the nerves of a person that stops completely its nervous system, killing it and freezing it in a certain position. According to Dodomekis, the victim suffers an agonizing painful death after receiving this poison. ::Anabolic Drug: A certain volume of the drug is applied on the nerves of the user in order to control their nervous system in order to strengthen and intensify their body functions. Doing so, the user's muscles become larger and the drug recovers their skin, making it to show a dark color. With this, the user not only becomes stronger, but more able to inject their drugs.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 12 * Poison Bath: The user excretes the substance through a part of their body and throws the substance at the target.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 15 The stronger the user, the faster and deadly the shot will be. ::Infectious Poison: A dark-colored substance that affects the skin and the movements of a certain target. So far, this drug has been only seen used as a poison, as when its liquid state hits a person, its skin gets infected by it and the person loses control of its movements. In vapor state, it simply makes the target faint.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 16 * Poison Breath: The user controls the substance to concentrate inside his mouth in the vapor state, subsequently releasing it near the target so it breathes the toxic gas.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 13, Page 14 * Antihistamine: The user excretes a substance inside his body to counter the effects of an allergenic that had infected his body, even without knowing the properties of that allergenic.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 15, Page 5 Additionally, when the User makes use of the Beak's powers; the symbol in the Beak's surface, a hollow circle with five wavy lines surrounding it, will appear around his iris. Dodomekis'_eyes.png|Dodomekis' eyes when using the Beak. Nerve_Drug.png|The Neurotoxin excreted by Dodomekis. Paralyzing_Poison.png|The effects of the Paralyzing Poison in Chitose. Submission_Poison.png|The effects of the Submission Poison in Dodomekis' "dolls". Infectious Drug.png|The effects of the Infectious Poison in Haiji. Lifeless_witch.png|The effects of the Lethal Poison in the Witch. Strengthening_Medicine.png|Dodomekis uses the Anabolic Drug in his arm. Drug Chop.png|Dodomekis' poison-enhanced attack. Drug Breath.png|Dodomekis' Poison Breath. Drug Bath.png|Dodomekis' Poison Bath. Anabolic.png|Dodomekis uses the Anabolic Drug in his full body. Cross_Poison.PNG|Dodomekis's cross-shaped Poison Bath with a full enhanced body. History The Beak comes from a certain amazonian bird, that got his beak coated with the poisoned sap of a tree that has been pecked by it. Some time later, the bird was killed by indigenous and brandished its Beak as a trophy. At some point, the beak got the markings and the straps, and eventually came to the possession of the Mavro, Dodomekis. However, due to his recent defeat to the White Joker and Nils, another member of Mavro forcefully withdraw the beak from Dodomekis possession while killing him in the process.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 4-6 Influence Indeed, many indigenous people have made use of natural poison substances to enhance their arrows, usually saps of poisonous plants. A certain type of this poison was the curare, that nowadays is used as medicine and anesthetic. Curare is a common name for various arrow poisons originating from South America. It was used as a paralyzing poison by South American indigenous people. The prey was shot by arrows or blowgun darts dipped in curare, leading to asphyxiation owing to the inability of the victim's respiratory muscles to contract. It is also an example of a non-depolarizing muscle relaxant that blocks the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (nAChR), one of the two types of acetylcholine (ACh) receptors, at the neuromuscular junction. References Navigation